


Inertia Law Applies to my Heart

by XiaRobotto



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chuck and Thomas are brothers, M/M, Minho is that sassy asian kid, Newt is hot, Romance, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaRobotto/pseuds/XiaRobotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newtmas - Modern AU / Chuck seems to struggle during his first weeks of highschool. His teacher, Newt, asks to have a conference with his brother Thomas. The university student accepts, not knowing that this might become more than a formal chat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "He's totally your style"

"Chuck ! Out of your room, I have to talk to you !"  
Thomas waited for a few seconds before sighing and rolling his eyes. He could hear the music flowing out of his brother's earphones from the kitchen. He took a deep breath before his voice echoed through the apartment.  
"CHUUUUUCK !"  
Rumbling sounds came from the younger boy's bedroom before the door opened and the music stopped. Chuck walked to his brother, scratching the back of his head in a forced nonchalant way.  
"Oops, sorry... didn't hear you," he explained with a nervous laugh before adding, "What did you want ? " Thomas pointed at the opened laptop on the table in front of him.  
"I just looked at your marks. What happened ? You used to be the first, especially in history and physics." Chuck stared at the screen. E- and F on his two favourite subjects. That hurt. "You remember your first two weeks of high school ?"  
Thomas nodded. Oh yes, he remembered it like it was yesterday. Not because he was only 21 but also because it had been, with no doubt, the worst weeks of his life. Having been called the « greenie » for the entire first school year, with only one friend, Minho, the sassiest Asian kid on earth, he had spent his studies looking up to the cool kids of his class.  
Chuck kept on talking. "Well when I attended the first history and physics lessons, I almost passed out. No kidding. It's so different from last year, and I'm like, always lost !" The boy shook his head while letting out an exasperated huff.  
"My physics teacher also wants to see you to talk about it," He added, before finishing in a lower voice, "I'm sure you'll like him. He's totally your type." Thomas shot him a death glare after his brother winked at him. "Don't try to make me date your teacher so that you have better marks. I'll pick you up at school tomorrow evening, we'll talk for two-three minutes and we'll be done with that."

Chuck let out an amused laugh, earning another stare from his brother. "I'm sure you're impatient to see him."  
The two of them ended the day by a dinner - as always, it was mostly pasta - before they watched TV for an hour or so. Thomas ruffled Chuck's hair before his brother went to sleep. He talked to Minho through the phone like the best friends they were, then turned off the TV and walked to his bedroom. He prepared his bag for university the next day and went to bed.  
Thomas thought about what this teacher would be like. Chuck knew him enough, after all. He hoped his brother was only talking nonsense, and he turned off the light with that question in his head.

The next day wasn't different from any other day. Thomas and Chuck got up and respectively prepared for university and high school, ate a quick breakfast that they were going to finish during class anyway, then took their bikes to go. It always reminded Thomas that he needed to get his driving license, but if he did, he would be way too short on money. "Maybe when I finish uni and find a job..." he always thought at last. The same every morning.

High school was on the way to the place he had to go to, so as always, he dropped Chuck off, ruffling his already messy and curly hair. He arrived in his own school, an engineer school that was specialized mostly in electricity works.

Thomas was one of the best students, mainly because, as all his teachers said, he was curious and couldn't stop experimenting. When the other students were still trying to get to understand a lesson, he had already applied it and was inventing a new machine. Everyone seemed amused by the fact that his full name was Thomas Sone, so close to one of the best inventors' name. He liked that, in fact. It made him feel like he actually had a purpose in this world.  
At the end of the day, as promised, Thomas went to pick Chuck up. The curiosity of seeing what his brother's teacher was like had tingled him since he had woken up this morning. He was so impatient that he didn't bother taking off his glasses, which gave him a /VERY SEXY/ engineer look. His washed-off grey shirt's sleeves were rolled up, uncovering half of his arms, and with his hands in his pockets, he carried his heavy bag on his shoulder.  
Thomas asked in which room the teacher was and a group of teenage girls answered him with fangirling giggles. After climbing two pairs of stairs, Thomas found the place, waited a few minutes then knocked on the door, slowly opening it. He spotted Chuck sitting in front of the teacher's desk, next to another chair that was probably for him.  
From there, all Thomas could see was the back of a thin man, probably slightly shorter than he was. He was writing things on the board, something linked with Inertia law. He was indeed the physics teacher, and his voice welcomed Thomas in as he kept writing on the board.  
"Mr Sone Thomas ? Please sit down." Despite the short sentence, he could easily spot the strong British accent. And before he could sit down, the voice's owner turned around to look at him.  
Thomas clumsily let his bag fall on the ground, producing a loud sound. His mouth was slightly opened in surprise and he almost fell on the floor when he tried to sit down.  
That guy was a f*cking cutie.


	2. A dinner, really ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NewtMas Modern AU / During the conference, Thomas can't really focus, so Newt finds a way to see him another time...

He looked slightly older than Thomas, but still in the same age range. His eyes were brown and very dark, almost black; his messy hair was blond with hints of brown in it. A proud smirk curling his thin lips, he pulled his own chair back and sat down. "Chuck, you can go and say goodbye to your friends, I think." His voice was gentle and nice, Thomas thought as Chuck nodded, stood up and left the room, a bright smile adressed to his brother on his face.  
"So, Mr Sone..." The teacher paused for a second, before starting again. "I'm Newt Caasi, but I think we can call ourselves by our names. Do you agree ?"  
Thomas put himself together and nodded, running a hand through his messy hair. "Of course." An awkward pause. "So, you wanted to see me... for Chuck."  
Newt nodded while crossing a leg over the other, before talking again. "He's a very good student, focused and hard-working, but... I feel like he doesn't quite understand the level of high school and its..."  
Thomas was only half-listening, staring at the other man's lips. They seemed so soft and agreeable to the touch... Thomas felt like he was slowly losing focus.  
"...Wants." Suddenly Newt moved his face closer, knowing that it was the only way for Thomas to listen. The brown-haired guy's eyes widened and he jumped in surprise, almost falling from his chair. He stuttered an apologise before scratching the back of his head.  
"Hard day ?" Newt let out a soft laugh before starting again. "We can meet another time, if you're finding it hard to focus."  
Thomas thought for a second, then answered to the suggestion. "Well, it's been a tiring day, so meeting later would be a good idea." Then, before Newt could reply anything:  
"Do you want to go to dinner ?"  
There was a silence, then Newt ran a hand in his hair. In a second, the smirk was back.  
"Are you asking me out ?", he only said, looking straight into Thomas' brown eyes.  
"You shouldn't answer to a question with a question." As he regained his self-confidence, Thomas' lips curled up into a smile. "Tomorrow evening ?"  
Without taking his eyes off Thomas, Newt took a piece of paper on his desk, scribbled something on it then placed it into Thomas' hand, their skin touching for an instant. It was enough for Thomas to feel chills spark up his spine.  
"Alright. See you later then, Newt." The two men looked at each other with a smirk, then shook hands.  
"See you later, Thomas."  
The brown-haired student reluctantly let Newt's hand go, stood up and left the room after taking his bag.  
As soon as he closed the door, Chuck practically jumped on him to ask him tons of question. Thomas didn't even bother answering to all of them, smirking to himself as they took their bikes to get home.  
Once there, Thomas opened his hand to see what was on the paper. A number, as he would've guessed.  
That evening, it seemed that it had become hard to focus on his homework. He finished them rapidly, rushing instead of doing the details. It was Chuck's turn to cook, and their planning was strict: Thomas, Thomas, Chuck, Thomas, Thomas, Chuck... the older brother had accepted to do most of the work.  
They ate with the radio turned to a medium volume. It was one of their few ways to be aware of the world situation... and fill the blanks that existed since their parents had disappeared. They had vanished one night, just after Thomas' 14th birthday. Since then, they did their best to live alone and get over it.  
Chuck took a quick shower and went to bed early. After saying him good night, Thomas tried to finish his homework, though the thought of Newt kept floating in his head. He hesitantly sent him a simple text, putting his phone as far from him as he could. He waited 16 minutes that felt like 16 hours, before he received a reply. They set the dinner's time and place, and Thomas had to take a long shower to put himself together. He knew and tried to convince himself that absolutely nothing would happen, but he couldn't be anything but excited about this /date/.  
That night, Thomas had trouble finding sleep and even struggled to keep his eyes closed. He felt the powerful envy to tell Minho about all of this, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea... not now.  
Thomas let Chuck sleep in like every saturday morning while he woke up and went to class, still not finding a way to focus on the teacher's lessons instead of his own thoughts. He ate lunch with Minho, who studied at a medical university that wasn't too far. They talked about class, video games, everything... however, Thomas didn't say a word about Newt and the dinner.  
He came home in the middle of the afternoon to find his brother still in his pajamas, doing his homework with an eye on the TV. He held back from scolding him, but warned him about his marks- before he rushed to take a shower and get ready. Thomas went for a simple outfit, nothing too fancy: jeans, a plain black T-shirt and a a cardigan. Before going, he sprayed a tiny bit of perfume in his neck, hoping it wasn't too much.  
When he left the flat, he avoided Chuck's question immediatly. "It's just a dinner with a few classmates", he told him while nervously chewing on his bottom lip.  
Good thing the restaurant wasn't far: coming with his bike looked everything but fancy, and taxis were too expensive. Instead he walked there, his hands in his pockets, rehearsing conversation-starter lines in his head.  
However, when he walked into the restaurant and saw Newt at the table...  
He forgot everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !  
> First of all, sorry for the delay. I have no excuse, I know... Except that I wanted to make this chapter perfect.  
> But anyways, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, left kudos or even read ! It's so nice to see that people actually like what I do ;w;  
> I can't say when chapter 3 will be up, but I'll do my best !  
> Alright, so thanks again for reading ! Don't forget to like, comment or share if you liked this chapter. Bye-bye ouo)/


	3. Unexpected actions

Thomas walked to the table, both anxious and scared about talking to Newt. The teacher had an elbow on the table, with his head resting on his hand, and looked around with his piercing black eyes.  
As he noticed Thomas, he looked up and gave him one of his heart-wrecking smiles, to which the brown-haired student answered with a shy curl of the lips.  
"Hi." He started, then noticing that he probably had to be more formal- "Sorry, good morni- um, good evening !" His wish to disappear intensified when Newt produced an amused laugh, before it was his time to talk.  
"Hi is fine, you know," He assured with a shrug. "You don't need to be so formal around me." This made Thomas grin a little as he took off his jacket to sit down in front of the other man. They ordered an aperitive- and only that was a big dilemma for Thomas. If he ordered alcohol, wouldn't Newt take him for an alcoholic ? But if he ordered something else, wouldn't he be seen as a little kid ?  
He, in the end, decided to order a simple cocktail, while Newt took a glass of white wine.  
After the waiter had left, the teacher started the conversation.  
"I suggest we talk about Chuck first, so that we can converse as we wish for the rest of the dinner."  
Thomas gave a simple nod to this. That sounded like a good idea, in fact. The subject was closed in a short time, which Thomas found good and bad at the same time. Good because now he could talk with Newt about anything, and bad because he didn't know if Chuck would be happy to hear that he'd been talked about for only a few minutes.  
Thomas was surprised that Newt actually did laugh at his lame jokes and nod at the stupid statements he made. The blond seemed to enjoy himself, smiling sometimes, but always planting his piercing gaze into Thomas' eyes, making the student completely lose his words. Thomas couldn't remember everything that they talked about, and at the time, he didn't even know if he wanted to try something towards Newt. To be honest, he was afraid to look stupid or to get rejected. They finished eating and stood up to leave. As Thomas took out his hand to say goodbye, the other said something that Thomas didn't quite believe at first.  
"I would be sad to leave you right now, Thomas. How about we go take a walk around before we go home ?"  
Thomas took some time before he answered awkwardly. "Yeah, yeah, of course," he said while nodding a few times, and Newt smiled. "Let's go then."  
The two of them left the restaurant and walked onto the street, in a surprisingly not so awkward silence. Well... awkward on Thomas' side.  
They occasionally said a few words, that the brown-haired man didn't think about remembering. Just hearing Newt's voice was enough to make him happy. Before he knew it, they were standing in front of an apartment building that wasn't his.  
"Thomas."  
Said student pulled out of his trance and looked up to the other male. To be honest, he loved the way his name sounded when pronounced by Newt's british accent.  
"Um, yeah ?"  
"The dinner was one of the best things that happened to me in a long time... Thank you."  
Before he could answer anything, he felt a pair of soft lips pressing to his own, and then just like that, they were gone and Newt was walking towards the building door, disappearing from Thomas' sight.  
Woah.  
Well that was... pleasant but unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for procrastinating for so long... I honestly don't know if i'm going to continue this, since I'm starting to feel like it sucks... Well, we'll see !  
> Thanks to everyone who support this fic with comments and kudos, it really makes my day~   
> And see you soon, for this fic or another !

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! That AU is from kingdomofnewtmas on tumblr, check him out, he's awesome !  
> That's my first fanfiction, so the first chapter is maybe a bit short, but I will try my best to improve. Leave a review if you lied it and wish to see more !


End file.
